Story:Conquest/Maribelle
Maribelle Taebryn is a main character in Conquest. A weapons manufacturer from a notable company who supplies arms to all sides in the great war. Profile Personality A natural extrovert, Maribelle has a rotating nature and a fairly high level of confidence. While she is pleasant enough to be around, she is either too serious at times, causing her to completely miss certain jokes and sarcasm and become too easily offended; or too lackadaisical, prone to laughing fits and whimsical flights of fancy. Either way, she is just past the imaginary line of ladylike-ness, where she fails to get gentleman callers yet isn't completely tomboyish. She has a very faint spark of genius (or insanity) that gives way to either wonderful new ideas and further success, or miserable failure, whether in her business ventures or in the field of battle. Appearance Maribelle is a woman of slim and slight athletic build with a slight tan due to numerous outdoor training sessions. She is of slightly taller than average height. Her work forging weapons and training with them has built her up so she is slightly more toned than the average woman. Her long blonde hair is curly and is tied back high into several ringlets which fall to her shoulders, so to be kept out of the way while she is working, training, or in battle, save for two ringlets that frame her face in front and fall past her shoulders. Her brown eyes are piercing yet kind. Her skin is marred in a few places by odd burns received from accidents whilst forging weapons. Maribelle's usual attire consists of a cream-colored formal jacket worn over a sleeveless light pink dress, which has a knee-length skirt with the front cut out, matching cream slacks, and leather knee-high boots with attached knee-pads. Story Maribelle is the eldest daughter born to a Noble father and a Merchant-class mother. Raised as a Noble due to her father's self-made fortune, Maribelle enjoyed a relatively easy life growing up despite the war, receiving a good education (she finished near the top of her class). After graduating, she set on to be groomed to take over the family business, being the eldest of the five Taebryn girls. For a few years she trained on the making of weapons and the actual business transactions, and continued her diligent weapons training regimen she had been following since thirteen years of age. At the age of twenty-five, tragedy struck: during her parents' routine inspection to an outlying weapons plant, the facility was raided by a traveling pack of highwaymen, who set fire to the place before making off with all the weapons they could carry. Maribelle's parents perished in the blaze, leaving her as the sole heir of Taebryn Armaments Manufacturing. Her sole goal now is to realize vengeance, not by hunting down the guilty party, but by making her parents' company more successful than they had ever dreamed about. Unfortunately, weapons are not bought and used themselves... Abilities Due to her upbringing, Maribelle has had sufficient training with numerous weapon types, and is able to wield several of them with a high degree of skill and natural ability. Naturally, her effectiveness in combat is decided upon which weapons she's currently carrying, and dependent upon how many she's carrying. Her fighting style varies greatly with these two factors, and gives her the option to be rather unpredictable in combat with the option of several weapon combinations. The weapon types she is proficient in are: One-handed Swords, Greatswords, Shields, Knives, Lances, Axes, Hammers, Bows, Incendiaries, and Guns, though she is a dab hand at almost any weapon. She also has an odd knack for turning common everyday items into effective weapons. Later on in the story, Maribelle learns some simple White Magicks. Music